bestfriendsbrotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Gregg Sulkin
' Gregg Sulkin' (/ˈsʌlkɪn/; born 29 May 1992) is an English actor. At age ten he made his film debut in the 2002 Doctor Zhivago mini-series. He later landed the starring role in the 2006 British release Sixty Six, and subsequently became known for appearing in the Disney Channel comedy series As the Bell Rings and Wizards of Waverly Place. In 2010, he starred in the Disney Channel television movie Avalon High. He also appears in the television special The Wizards Return: Alex vs. Alex. He starred on MTV's show Faking It as Liam Booker from 2014 until its cancellation in 2016. He also appeared on Pretty Little Liars as Ezra's little brother, Wesley Fitzgerald. Personal life Sulkin was born in Westminster, London. He is Jewish and had his Bar Mitzvah by the Western Wall in Jerusalem.[2][3][4][5] He attended Highgate School in North London.[6] As of May 23, 2015 he is dating actress Bella Thorne.[7] Career Sulkin made his acting debut in the 2002 mini-series Doctor Zhivago. He subsequently starred in the comedy Sixty Six,[8] as Bernie Rubens, alongside Helena Bonham Carter, Eddie Marsan and Catherine Tate.[9] Sulkin also played the role of JJ in the Disney Channel comedy, As the Bell Rings,[8] worked on a CBBC children sci-fi show The Sarah Jane Adventures (spin-off of Doctor Who), playing Adam in series 3 two-episode story The Mad Woman in the Attic. Sulkin was on Disney Channel's Pass the Plate as Gregg from the UK. He had a recurring guest role on the Disney Channel series Wizards of Waverly Place, where he played Alex's love interest Mason Greyback he reprised his role in 4 episodes of season 3 and returned to the series in its fourth season,[10] and through to its finale.[11] Sulkin has also landed a role in the thriller The Heavy.[12] In 2010 he went to New Zealand making a Disney Channel film Avalon High, which premiered on 12 November 2010.[13][14] In an interview with Kyle Martino, aired on Soccer Talk Live on the Fox Soccer Channel in the US, Sulkin announced that he was a fan of Arsenal. Sulkin was on the Disney Channel's Friends for Change Games and was on the Yellow Team.[15] https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Gregg_Sulkin.png Sulkin posing with a fan in January 2012He reprised his role as Mason Greyback in The Wizards Return : Alex vs. Alex on Friday, 15 March on Disney Channel. In 2012, Sulkin starred in the American teen drama series Pretty Little Liars as a recurring character, Wesley Fitzgerald, brother of Ezra Fitz. In February 2013, it was announced that Sulkin would play Julian Fineman in FOX's television adaptation of Lauren Oliver's young adult novel, Delirium. On 8 May, it was reported that Fox has decided not to pick up Delirium.[16] Since 2014, Sulkin has starred in the MTV comedy Faking It. Sulkin portrays Liam Booker. Sulkin defeated Victoria Justice on the July 30, 2015 episode of Spike TV's Lip Sync Battle, where he wore a wig and went shirtless to perform the hit Kelis song "Milkshake".[17] Filmography Awards and nominations Category:Cast Category:Main Cast Category:Former Recurring Cast Category:Portrayer